Rosemon vs Gardevoir
Rosemon vs Gardevoir is Peep4Life's eighty-first DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 6! Digimon vs Pokemon! A franchise rivalry is reignited in Match 1 of 5 between these two companies. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight "What is this place?" Rosemon wondered. She had followed a stream into an area of flowers and... small creatures. But look at the mess! Rosemon knelt down to pick up a bunch of flowers. However, on the other side of the plants was a small fairy type Pokemon: Kirlia. The little pest was clutching to the flowers it had intended to give its trainer. Rosemon had no patience for it, however, and flung the Pokemon off and into the side of a bin nearby. The loud '''THUD '''and loud wailing caught the attention of another fairy type Pokemon: Gardevoir. And boy, was Gardevoir mad? She used her Psychic to lift a different bin and hurl it at Rosemon. The Digimon blocked it and turned towards Gardevoir. "Was that all you've got?" Rosemon smiled, turning to battle the Pokemon. Gardevoir was unfazed, and stepped up to the towering Digimon. Rosemon stepped forward too, spotting the fleeing Kirlia, before snapping her focus to Gardevoir. '''Here we go! Immediately, Gardevoir sidestepped a Thorn Shoot, watching as the thorn went wide. But before the Pokemon could respond, Rosemon's left whip extended, connecting with Beauty Shock and sending the Pokemon against a tree. Rosemon continued using her whip to attack Gardevoir's back- launching her against the tree again and again. Gaining confidence, Rosemon laid off, gloating briefly. However, this proved to be a misstep, as Gardevoir ripped Rosemon off the ground with Psychic and clenched her body in a telekinetic grasp. The Digimon wriggled free, using Danger Thorn to snap Gardevoir's focus. The Psychic/Fairy type backed up with teleport and fired from a far, sending Moonblast to counter Rosemon's Rose Spear. The Digimon was quicker to respond again though, and attempted Rosy Cradle. The petals began to settle over Gardevoir, who became drowsy. But to counter, she used Double Team, confusing Rosemon with her increasingly higher number of illusions. Rosemon began tearing through them with Thorn Whipping, but Gardevoir managed to counter the whip with a devastating Psychic. Realising her current SP. ATT may not be able to combat Rosemon, Gardevoir took the time to use Calm Mind. She also focused on Future Sight, seeking an opening in the near future. When Gardevoir turned around, Rosemon had reemerged from the plants. "Gotcha!" Rosemon announced, catching Gardevoir in a tight hug. Rosemon's vines tangled Gardevoir and began squeezing Gardevoir tight. The Pokemon relied on one move- Draining Kiss. With the closed distance, Gardevoir's attack was brutal, and she sapped away Rosemon's health. But before the Digimon fell, she used Rose Velvet to coat the floor in unforgiving thorns, which dug into Gardevoir's body. Rosemon then used Rose Spear again, but this missed Gardevoir and smashed into the forest, sending trees over. The sounds of trainers and Pokemon screaming in fear caught Gardevoir's attention as she tried to combat Rosemon. The Digimon didn't even look at her before kicking her further away and into a log. She then engulfed her in a Rosy Cradle, sending her to sleep. Gardevoir's body rested on the riverbank while Rosemon advanced. She lifted Gardevoir up in an Ivy Hug and started crushing her again. And then Future Sight took effect. Rosemon cried out in pain. "WH- WHAT WAS ''THAT?" She dropped Gardevoir, who fell face first into the water, waking her up. Rosemon threw out another whip, a Thorn Whipping, to try and 'tame' Gardevoir. The Pokemon blocked with her telekinesis and advanced on Rosemon, connecting with Draining Kiss. (Side Note: Despite all the kisses, hugs and whips this ''is ''a DBX and not a poorly written Hentai.) Rosemon's body jerked in pain, her health vanishing bit by bit. But Gardevoir couldn't keep the offence up forever, succumbing to the agonising thorns in her skin. Rosemon nailed her with a Thorn Shoot, blasting Gardevoir into a tree with such force, it collapsed into the nearby city. Now Gardevoir was more angry than she had ever been. She hurled another vicious Moonblast at Rosemon, who barely avoided the attack but soon turned around into a Magical Leaf. Realising the lack of effect, Gardevoir fired off a Disarming Voice, which sent the Digimon towards the nearby caverns. Gardevoir looked over her shoulder at the chaos, before teleporting towards Rosemon. Magical Leaf and Danger Thorn's clashed, causing a stalemate between Digimon and Pokemon. "I have to admit, you've impressed me." Rosemon announced. Gardevoir let out a low growl, which barely intimidated Rosemon. "Not a big talker? That's OK." Rosemon responded, blasting Gardevoir with Beauty Shock. Gardevoir hit hard against the cave walls, and took a full on Rose Spear for her troubles. Now, Gardevoir could only watch on as Rosemon prepared her whips for a deadly attack. Feeling the danger, and remembering the threat those whips presented before, Gardevoir used a last ditch effort: creating a small black hole- a tear in this dimension to grab the whip out of Rosemon's arms, and rip them from her body. "Wh- what?!" Rosemon asked, in increasingly large volumes of fear. But Gardevoir wasn't finished: she used Hypnosis to send the Digimon to sleep, taking the time to use Calm Mind, increasing her SP. ATT once more. She then used Dream Eater, damaging the mind of Rosemon, and creating an unsettled panic as the ''Queen of Flowers ''staggered around the cave. Gardevoir then charged up a deadly Moonblast, firing it into the heart of Rosemon, disintegrating her on the spot. '''DBX' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed DBX FIghts